Bringing You Home To Me
by JokerSmiles
Summary: This is partly songfic. In short:Ciel loses his memory,and is alive over 100 years since his original time.Sebastian has been looking for him for the past years,trying to find his bocchan and bring him back to him.  a little better summary inside
1. Finding You

A/N: so yeah i have had this idea for some time now and i just wanted to get it out. It may seem a bit weird but if i get it out the sooner it will go away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Songs from Burlesque or any other songs in this fanfiction story.

Summary: WARNING I SUCK AT SUMMARIES: Ciel has lost his memory, and it has been over 100 years since Ciel's time. How is that possible? Well Ciel has stopped aging, for reasons that only one know about. Sebastian has been searching all over for his young master to continue the contract and where does he finally find his master? No other than one of the last places he would ever seach. Read and Find out.

* * *

><p>It was cold, the wind blew past the window's shutters making them slap against the wall. That was the only sound heard throughout the entire apartment which may have appeared to be vaccant, but it was more occupied than anyone thought. This apartment belonged to a man known as Sebastian Michealis. The apartment wasn't much to look at, it contained plain wall paper with the simple interior design of blue, There was an empty fridge, old cupboards filled with nothing but a few bottles of wine. In the main room there was a single couch and a lone lit lamp on top of a wooden table. To the side there was a bathroom filled with tolietries and a closet against the wall. Inside that closet, there was only a locked suitcase. To the man who lived there that was his only true possession besides his clothes. What was contained inside was only known to the owner and its caretaker.<p>

It was coming around 3 o'clock which was about the time Sebastian came home. As if by clockwork the front door to the apartment swung open. A huge sigh pasted through the man's lips as he dragged his feet to the couch that was his bed, you don't need much when you're a demon. Sebastian moved the strands of ebony hair away from his striking eyes. He kicked off his boots and stretched out his legs as he gazed toward the cieling letting his thoughts wander. Those thoughts were about his precious Bocchan he had lost. Sebastian angrily punched his pillow with an irritated groan. "Damn it!" He cursed. He turned to his side as he looked to the closet. "I will find you soon Bocchan. I promise. I just know you are close." Sebastian took off the bandages on his hand to reveal the contract between himself and his master. "I need to find another job, I'm sorry Bocchan. Nothing compares to working for you, but I have to pay for this apartment. I'm sorry." Sebastian said as if his young master somehow could hear him."I promise I will find a job in the morning. Becoming tired Sebastian rested his eyes, even though a creature like him that does not require sleep he felt that was all he could do.

The next morning came within a few hours, it came upon noon by the time Sebastian came to his senses. After finishing getting ready he made his way out to the city in search of work. He observed the streets and the newspaper nothing. Nothing that he couldn't do but nothing he wanted to. As the day simmered down to night he decided to try again tomorrow feeling depressed after failing to complete his promise. Moving down the street to get to his apartment he noticed wild, colorful lights spreading across the night sky. Being intrigued the demon walked into the building that was called a Burlesque. Looking around inside the dim lit area he seen tables everywhere surrounding a stage, the audience filled with people. He looked at the ticket master and reconized him right on the spot. "Undertaker?"

"Yesss. Hello butler how have you been?" The undertaker's voice giggled every word.

"Just looking around, I was looking for a job earlier."

"Still looking for your master are you?" The Undertaker laughed as if he knew something Sebastian did not.

"Yes, what would you know on that subject?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"What if I told you that you could get a job...hereeeee and find your precious Ciel Phantomhive all at the same time."

"I'd say your a mad man but what is the job."

"Bartending, Just create drinks and give them to the waitresses." Undertaker smiled.

"Sounds easy enough. When do I start?"

"Now." Undertaker said as the curtain came up to reveal a girl with gray blue hair with a black halter jumper with shorts came on stage. "Your just in time for the last show of the night. Sit down laddy and watch your _boy_ dance."

The girl came up to the mic and began to sing and dance.

_"Its a cold and crazy world thats ragin outside_  
><em>Well baby me and my girls are bringing on the fire<em>  
><em>show a little leg gotta shimmy your chest<em>  
><em>its a life its a style its a need its burlesque<em>  
><em>E-X-P-R-E-S-S<em>  
><em>love sex ladies no regrets<em>  
><em>E-X-P-R-E-S-S<em>  
><em>love sex ladies no regrets..."<em>

"What?" Sebastian looked closer and seen that the so called "girl" had an eye patch covering her very right eye. "Bocchan."

_"its a passion an emotion its a fashion BURLESQUE_  
><em>it'll move goin' through you so do what I do BURLESQUE<em>  
><em>all ladies come put your grown up boys throw it up if you want it<em>  
><em>can you feel me can you feel it? its BURLESQUE"<em>

"Indeed Butler. He somehow show'd up here without any memory who he is or what he had done. All he knows is he hears voices in head of a male calling 'Bocchan' any guesses?" Undertaker joked.

Sebastian was stunned in place, only letting out a soft whisper, "I found you Bocchan."

* * *

><p>AN so i was pretty pleased with the way this came out even if i wrote the begining in a rush, but i have big plans for this story i hope i follow through.

NOTE: song used was called: EXPRESS from the movie BURLESQUE sung by CHRISTINA AGUILERA


	2. Your Performance

A/N: So yeah

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Your Performance<p>

Sebastian stared up gazing at the boy on stage. "Bocchan, I finally found you." He said relieved. His eyes watched his beloved master dance and sway with the song he sang so clearly. Sebastian's eyes were invading every inch of his body as he moved. The mere shock that this place, a burlesque of all places was where he found his young master. Sebastian was completely stunned at his masters behavior. The way he moved and the way he was dressed were all things 'his' bocchan would never do. His master would never lower himself as to dressing as a girl unless it was for his queen's errands. He would never behavior this _provacatively _toward anyone especially thoses he did not know. Sebastian's eyes slowly turned into their devilish red in jealousy at those who watched his bocchan, but then soon faded away as he remembered where he was. Deciding to keep a distance Sebastian did not approach his bocchan that night, he figured he would prepare himself for tomorrow to get reunited with his master. The curtains of the stage fell signaling that it was the end of the night and it was coming on closing time for the club. Sebastina gathered his things, sended silent thank yous to Undertaker at the front and exited leaving for his way home just anticipating for tomorrow.

All day Sebastian sat around and wondered how he was going to approach the situation. He couldn't very well just go up to his master and say 'Hey I'm your demon butler from over 100 years ago we have a contract together that I can eat your soul.' No, that wasn't going to happen. Even though he knew he would still have to obey Ciel's every order and command because of the contract being still in effect for reasons even Sebastian couldn't understand. The only reason he knew the contract still remained is because of the mark, but Sebastian found out long ago the people who had killed Ciel's parents parished long ago. So, he knew he must still obey his Bocchan. Sebastian thought and thought then came to the conclusion that he would have to start over with Ciel, get him to know him all over again. Unfortunately, Sebastian was afraid of one thing:

Ciel wanting nothing to do with him.

Sebastian pushed those thoughts away as he dressed himself for the club that night. He dressed himself in a simple black pair of jeans with a black vest with a black fedora hat to top the whole thing off. After he finished dressing he made his way to the burlesque at lighting speed ignoring the very few witnessness of his demonic power. He was eager, excited to see his Bocchan once again.

After entering the front doors Sebastian went right to work. He found out after a few hours he was pretty good at his job. Then the moment came when the lights began to dim when Ciel came on stage dressed in light pink corset with a slight skirt and top hat and layed on the couch set up for him. After the first note from the band came out he began his number.

_"The dress is Chanel_  
><em>The shoes YSL<em>  
><em>The bag is Dior<em>  
><em>Agent Provocateur<em>  
><em>My address today, LA by the way<em>  
><em>Above Sunset Strip, The hills all the way<em>

_My rings are by Webster  
>It makes their heads twirl<br>They all say 'Darling, what did you for those pearls?'  
>'What?' I am a good girl." <em>

Sebastian watched with his head on the bar intrigued as his master kicked his feet while dancing around on the stage with his chorus line. Sebastian held his contract close to himself as he whispered without realising "Bocchan look at me. Reconize me."

As soon as those were said Ciel did in fact look his way without realizing what he was doing. After those eyes locked with Sebastian's Ciel could not keep his focus on the dance.

_"The age I adore, the day oh no more_  
><em>Breakfast Polo Launch and pools at the shore<em>  
><em>The Chateau for cocktails<em>  
><em>The Courtyard at-"<em>

Ciel didn't finish the verse, because of his attention on the familiar face of Sebastian, Ciel fell after tripping over his own feet. Ciel got up and couldn't get himself to say any words. His mouth opened but he could not form his voice to come out.

Sebastian watched his master become red with embarrassment. He stood up from his position at the bar ready to help his master at all costs. This wasn't what he had planned to do to introduce himself but with the curtain beginning to fall he had to do something to distract their attention. He took a deep breath preparing himself for what he was about to do.

* * *

><p>AN: What will Sebastian do? Find out next Chapter. Chapter 3: Defending You

Songs Used: I am a good girl from the movie BURLESQUE sung by CHRISTINA AQUILERA

Please REVIEWS :) XD


	3. Defending You

Chapter 3: Defending You

Sebastian stood up on top of the bar kicking off a few drinks that were in his way while clearing his thoat. All the while in the corner, in the ticket booth Undertaker was staring with interested eyes as the scene before him unfolded. Sebastian gathered everyone's attention as the spot light came upon him. He tilted his hat hiding his face as he began to sing.

"_Now, I'm of consenting age..."_ He tapped his foot slightly.  
><em>"To be forgetting you in a caboret.<em>  
><em>Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen."<em> He gestures slightly to Ciel onstage who has a confused by curious look in his eyes.  
><em>"May even ask my name." <em>Sebastian smiles at the band as they began to play along going with his beat.  
><em>As she sheds her skin on stage."<em> Sebastian grabbed his vest gesturing to stripping by yanking it to the side slightly.  
>"<em>I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's PA.<em>  
><em>The strip joint veteran sits two away."<em> He stretches his hand pointing to a random person in the crowd.  
><em>"Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime."<em> Sebastian moved his hips side to side and lifted his head for the crowd to see his face.  
><em>"Daiquiri."<em> He smiled as he sang. Sebastian then kicked his foot up and began to dance more as he sang.  
><em>"and isn't this exactly where you'd like me.<em>  
><em>I'm exactly where you'd like me you know<em>  
><em>Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety<em>  
><em>Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me<em>  
><em>I'm exactly where you'd like me you know<em>  
><em>Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety.<br>OHHHH,  
>But I'm afraid that I<br>Well I may have faked it" _Sebastian clapped his hands with the music.  
><em>"and I wouldn't be caught dead in this place.<br>But I'm afraid that I  
>Well I may have faked it<br>and I wouldn't be caught dead in this place."_Sebastian jumped down and danced around the crowd the spotlight following him the whole time as he danced around people making his way to his Bocchan on stage. He oounced his way on stage and very demon like he danced around his mater not even realising that he was toying with him. Dancing with him in front of eveyone and his master joined in as well.  
><em>"and Isn't this exactly where you'd like me<em>  
><em>I'm exactly where you'd like me you know<em>  
><em>Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety<em>  
><em>Oh, Isn't this exactly where you'd like me you know<em>  
><em>I'm exactly where you'd like me you know<em>  
><em>Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety."<em>

Ciel watched this strange man as he danced with him. He had a DEMON like charm about him. Nevertheless he saved the show and Ciel owed him that. The dance finally finished with the song and Sebastian stopped singing. Everyone applauded the two of their dancing and Sebastian's voice. Sebastian looked down gracefully at his master who had the most surprised look on his face ever. Feeling frustrated about the way the night went down as soon as the curtains fell Ciel broke away from Sebastian's arms and walked away to his dressing room. Sebastin just stood there in awe. He was so happy to see his master again, this time he even held him in his very arms. He knew very soon that he would get Ciel to speak to him. All he needed was the right time and place.

Sebastian waited around after the club closed for Ciel to come out. Checking his watch every five minutes wondering when the boy would come by. Finally he came slowly outside the back door of the club. Sebastian approached him.

"Hello Ciel." Sebastian said calmly.

"Do I know you?" Ciel said trying to keep in mind that no one knew the the star of the burlesque was really a boy in disquise. He tried to walk around the strange man who took the stage tonight but he blocked his way.

"I know who you are Ciel Phantomhive. You Know me as well. And-I'm not just talking about the perfromance tonight." Sebastian relied. Ciel eyed Sebastian intrigued, since he was not trying to go around him again Sebastian assumed he would listen. "I'm not going to tell you everything tonight because that would be too much to take in but I knew you in your past, in your memories that you no longer possess."

"Nice try. I admit that you found out about my secret working at the club as a girl and I am thankful for what you did tonight but I do not know you so would you please step aside?" Ciel demanded.

Having to obey his orders, Sebastian indeed stepped aside letting his beloved memory lost master walk right past him. Sebastian watched his bocchan get in a taxi and driven away. All Sebastian could think about was trying another day to get his master to realise that they had something in the past and that he needed to remember it for his and Sebastian's lives quite depended on it.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this seems a bit choppy but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way and done so I could get started on the rest of it. Please REVIEW:) hugs and loves:)

Songs used: But its better if you do by PANIC AT THE DISCO

*note* i am trying to get most of the song chapters done but there will still be songs in the future just not in a few more story chapters.*


	4. Your Life

A/N: Quick question: If I drew out costumes and outfits for this fanfic and post them on DA (deviant art) would anyone check them out? Please if you would put it in your review or would like to Private Message me tell me your input on this. Thanks :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Your Life<p>

It was yet another day in the club with Sebastian whom still has yet to get his master's memory back. It wasn't that he hadn't tried, it was just his master was acting more stubborn than ever. Sebastian watched him dance as he cleaned the crystal glasses of the bar. Ciel looked so happy, never had Sebastian have seen him like this. He missed his old master, the one who he would rescue, and comfort, the one who he held so close to him. Sebastian admitted to himself long ago he had fallen for his young master. At first he thought it was nothing, but the feeling of loss inside him made him realise his love. That is why Sebastian was going to try anything and everything he could to help his master, his Ciel.

As Sebastian was finishing cleaning the cups from that nights evening he heard a girl shreak.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" The girl cried.

Sebastian casually curious looked over he shoulder toward the stage. "Hey?" He asked, "What is going on up there?"

"We can't find little Ciel. He has been missing for the past half hour."

Sebastian's eyes went wide, with the way Ciel has been around these girls it was very unlikely that he would just walk off without saying anything. He stood up walked himself up to the stage trying to catch some aura of his master. Suddenly, Sebastian felt it, the contract between the two of them. He followed his senses and came upon the trap door under the stage. He pulled open the top and dropped himself in. Inside, under the stage he heard muffled voices.

"Shut up you brat!" A male but high pitched voice said. All in the distance you could hear the soft muffled cries of Ciel. "Ouch! He bit me!"

"Really Sutcliff could you not handle one simple task?" Another voice said.

Sebastian ran his way after hearing that familiar name. And when he came to the end of the room he see the two shinigami's Grell Sutcliff and William T Spears. Will was the first to turn around, "I'd know that stench anywhere. Get out of here demon he is none of your concern now."

"He is still my master under binding contract." Sebastian said as showing the two men his contract mark on his hand.

"Unfortunately, since the memory loss he has no memory why he made the contract which makes it void. Aside from the fact that the people for his revenge parished so there is no reason for a contract. And lastly..."William took a breath. "Ciel Phantomhive himself should have died himself those many years ago and you know that you have crossed that line demon. So we are collecting his already past expiration date soul now if you would be so kind as to leave us the hell alone." Will slapped Grell away from the kid seeing as the red head apparently wasn't handling the situation at all because of his lovely Sebas-Chan being in sight.

Ciel struggled in Will's arms trying to get away. He was scared, worried about his life, and more confused about what these men were talking about. Those two who were kidnapping him were trying to kill him, and Sebastian, who claimed to know a thing or two about his past, was trying to save him. Ciel realised that he needed to hear what Sebastian had to say, he struggled more in Will's grasp. With all his struggling Ciel let his eye patch fall to the floor and screamed with all his might, "Sebastian, I order you to SAVE ME NOW!" After those words left Ciel's lips, he fell into darkness as a memory flooded into him. He was bound tied up all around his delicate body, a gun to his head, and Sebastian was in front of him in some sort of formal suit with his fingers to his lips.

_"Master, I do believe I tought you how to beg, now just say the words." He said. _

_Ciel felt his eye warm as he without any controll said, "I order you SAVE ME NOW!"_

Ciel woke up with Sebastian looking down at him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, ugh, what happened?" Ciel asked sitting up trying to remember how he got where he was.

"You were being kidnapped, and I saved you."

"Where are they?"

"They left." Sebastian simpily put.

"Ugh, my head. And you." Ciel grabbed Sebastians vest pulling him to his level. "You will tell me everything about my past."He said sternly.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian asked playfully thinking of the past and the fact that Ciel didn't even understand his word play.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>AN : so yeah getting excited for this story's future...:) Purty Please Review:) hugs and loves:)


	5. That Somebody Missing You Was Me

Chapter 5: That Someone Missing You Was Me

That night, after Sebastian rescued Ciel, Ciel couldn't shake the fact that Sebastian was telling the truth. And That 'dream' he had...was it really a dream or a memory? He just had to know who he really was, and adding all the facts together Sebastian was that person. Ciel was getting irritated having to wait, it seemed now that he knew someone who knew who he was he needed to learn about himself more than he did before. That look on Sebastian's face was complete worry, Ciel wondered what were they? Friends? Foes? Lovers? No, they couldn't be, it just couldn't.

Ciel walked inside the doors of the club to get ready for the night when he saw the manager Undertaker talking to Sebastian.

Sebastian came in early to discuss with Undertaker about the incident with the reapers, but he didn't expect Undertaker to tell him he was now part of the show. Apparently after that little number of his on the bar he attracted alot of attention so he now has his own song numbers. Sebastian was only trying to protect his Bocchan like he always did and it landed him a job closer to him which made him very happy. Out of the corner of his eyes he seen his little master at the front entrance door curiously lookng their way. "Hello Ciel." Sebastian said not used to saying his master's name.

Ciel stomped up to Undertaker. "Undertaker what is going on?" Ciel said with his hands on his hips.

Undertaker let out a cheshire grin smile, "Nothing little Ciel, just disgusing that Sebastian now has his number in the show." Undertaker turned to Sebastian. "Better start practicing your songs for tonight Sebastian." And with that note Undertaker walked off to his office.

Ciel turned to Sebastian, "You will tell me about my past you promised."

"In good time Ciel, I hope you find out soon." Sebastian smiled.

Ciel walked away annoyed at the fact that he waited up all night just to hear that he had to wait some more. He was growing irritated.

The lights of the Burlesque came up, the crowd came pouring in Sebastian got ready into his regular vest and hat and made his way on stage to perform his first song.

The band began to play a melody as Sebastian sat down on his stool and began to sing:

_"So hot out the box_  
><em>Can we pick up the pace?<em>  
><em>Turn it up, heat it up <em>  
><em>I need to be Entertained<em>  
><em>Push the limit are you with it?<em>  
><em>Baby don't be afraid<em>  
><em>I'm a hurt you real good baby<em>  
><em>Lets go its my show<em>  
><em>Baby do what I say<em>  
><em>Don't trip off the glitz <em>  
><em>That I'm gonna display<em>

_I told ya I'ma hold ya_  
><em>Down till your amazed<em>  
><em>Give it to you till your screaming my name<em>  
><em>No escaping when I start<em>  
><em>Once I'm in I hold your heart<em>  
><em>There's no way you'll ring the alarm<em>  
><em>So hold on until its over<em>

_Ohhh_  
><em>Do you know what you got into?<em>  
><em>Can you handle what I'm about to do?<em>  
><em>Cause It's about to get rough for you<em>  
><em>I'm here for your entertainment<em>  
><em>Ohhh<em>  
><em>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet<em>  
><em>You thought an angel swept ya off ya feet<em>  
><em>Well I'm about to turn up the heat<em>  
><em>I'm here for your entertainment"<em>

Ciel watched from backstage as Sebastian danced in front of the crowd. The way he was dancing for some reason inside him made his blood boil with jealousy, but why? Ciel tried to push the thoughts away as Sebastian begain his new song.

Sebastian sat back down onto the stool as the gutair player in the band began to play leading Sebastian to sing:

_"You, Do you remember me? _  
><em>Like I remember you?"<em>

These lyrics made Ciel think about himself. Was Sebastian singing this song for him. Ciel looked up to see Sebastian looking backstage as he sang staring right into Ciel's soul looking at him as if trying to tell him: 'yes, this is for you.'

_"Do you spend your life going back in your mind to that time?"_ In fact Ciel did, he did always try to remember his past.  
><em>"Because I walk the streets alone.<em>  
><em>I hate being on my own"<em> Ciel could only think far back into his mind, if they were lovers or something special to one another, if Ciel losing his memory was a struggle for himself he could only imagine what it would be like the only person who did remember like Sebastian. How he was all alone by himself.  
><em>"and everyone can see that<em>  
><em>I really fell and I'm going through Hell."<em> Hearing that lyric made Ciel think about what the dark haired man said who was kidnapping him, he called Sebastian a Demon, but it was impossible he couldn't be. Demons do not exist.  
><em>"Thinking about you were somebody else"<em> Ciel felt tears prick his eyes, if Sebastian is who he thinks he is, then him coming back to see Ciel as a whole other person must have been heart breaking.

_"Somebody wants you_  
><em>Somebody needs you<em>  
><em>Somebody dreams about you every single night.<em>  
><em>Somebody can't breath without you its lonely<em>  
><em>Somebody dreams that someday you will see<em>  
><em>That somebody was me."<em>

Ciel was now crying so hard back stage he couldn't control himself, he never understood why he never cried when he came here. He rarely got even emotional. Was it Sebastian being here that was causing it.

"I want to remember you Sebastian, just tell me who I am so I can know who you are." Ciel whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>AN: If you haven't heard any of these two songs I strongly recommend listening to them even with the story. The songs: First one- For your entertainment by ADAM LAMBERT, second song- Somebody's Me by ENRIQUE IGLESIAS. please REVIEW ;) hugs and loves:)


	6. His Memories

**Authors Note: **Personally I know that this story isn't the best, i am quite aware. But it is about a pairing i like, in a story that i thought would be cool to happen, and if some people think differently i am sorry my imagination and writing skills isn't up to your standards...I mean that honestly I AM NOT mad. If it is your opinion not to like it that is your opinion to hold up to and I can't stop you.

To everyone else:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and was patient for this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: His Memories<p>

"Hey Ciel." Sebastian said as walking up to his coworker around closing time.

"What?" Ciel questioned curiously as turning around to face the man that was the key to his past.

"Did you want to come over for drinks tonight? Just to sit down and talk, you know?"

"Um..." Ciel thought for a moment. "Sure."

The walk to Sebastian's apart couldn't have been more awkward. Both of them were not uttering a single word let alone a noise. When they reached the door that was Sebastian's apartment Ciel couldn't take the eyes off the man before him, the look on his eyes looked nervous. More afraid than anything, what was Sebastian afraid of?

They entered the nearly empty apartment room, as soon as they shut the door Sebastian walked directly to the closet that held the only important thing in this whole apartment. The suitcase. Ciel eyed him curiously when he pulled the old trunk out of the small closet. All over the suitcase were stamps from different countries showing how many places across the world that trunk had been.

Sebastian gestured Ciel to sit down on the couch as he placed the suitcase down before him. "Don't touch it as tempting as it is please, not yet." Sebastian stated as heading into the kitchen to the one cupboard that contained the wine. Coming back out of the kitchen less than a minute later with two glasses in hand and a knive in his pocket Sebastian saw Ciel staring at the case with intentment. Handing Ciel the glass filled with the red liquid Sebastian downed his own drink in one swift movement of the wrist. "Ok."

"So what is this?" Ciel questioned as looking at the case then back to Sebastian.

"It is part of your past. I am going to open it and you tell me exactly what you see ok? And I mean exactly ok?" Sebastian stated seriously.

"Ok." Ciel responded.

Slowly opening the case Sebastian grabbed one of the items contained inside. He stared at Ciel's face as he put the phantomhive ring upon his finger "What is this?" Ciel stated as turning his attention to the case, once it was open his expression which was nervous changed to frightened. "What the hell is this Sebastian? Are you-"

"What do you see?" Sebastian said as tighting his grip on the lip of the case.

"I see my- me in there. Am I dead? What is this Sebastian-"

"What else do you see?"

"I am motionless, there are black feathers and blood all over me." Ciel said terrified.

"Keep looking," Sebastian said as he reached for Ciel's eye patch.

Feeling finger tips lightly peel at his eye patch Ciel's hand jolted to his eye patch, "Don't."

"I must I know all about it." Releasing his hand from his eye Ciel let Sebastian pull away his eye patch and once he did he felt a rush beyond all belief. He fell backwards onto the couch as memories filled inside him. All moving to fast to even notice what they were. He felt his eye ache much worse than the headache he was recieving. Soon he was in pain everywhere. He felt arms wrap their way around him.

"Sebastian, I can't breathe-" Ciel said begining to gasp for air as he felt like someone was choking him. Something inside him burned with a heat as hot as hells flames.

"I know it is because of _them,_They don't want me to have you back but I will. I will try to help with the pain best I can. Come here." Sebastian said as hugging Ciel, behind Ciel's back Sebastian had the knive in one hand. Blood stained the blade as Sebastian sliced his hand to get a cleaner cut than using his teeth. He brought his injured hand to his mouth filling it with his blood. He leaned out and looked at Ciel who was now staring blindly at his face.

"Sebastian, what is that on your mou-"

Ciel's words were cut off by Sebastian firmly planting his lips upon Ciel's. He was getting irritated that Ciel's mouth was not opening so he swiftly slipped his tounge inside his mouth to get the sweet metallic liquid inside. Once Ciel felt something being forced down his thoat he began to struggle. Sebastian held him down without ease, soon Ciel became calm. His eyes were closed as he fell into a trance. Sebastian released Ciel and layed him on the couch to rest, hoping that what he had done would help Ciel get to his memories and unlock the hold _they_ had put on him.

"Rest now my little Ciel. For when you wake you will need your strength."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I know this chapter is a bit confusing, but to some it up ...Sebastian was doing a type of ceremony with his blood to awaken something in Ciel, thus his memories. Someone had locked Ciel's memories away, and the only way to get his true Ciel back was to try and force them memories up. Something desperate to do. (if i can think of a better way to write this chapter I will redo it and post it if not sorry stuck with this one.) Next chapter should explain things much better.<p> 


End file.
